


Chii (Blood)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He hadn't even hoped that Yuya was going to allow him, but he had asked and it had been granted to him, not without a good work of convincing.





	Chii (Blood)

Hikaru took a deep breath.

He was enjoying every single minute of that night.

Yuya and him had gone out to dinner, taking advantage of the fact that they had been done shooting for the Yan Yan Jump a little earlier than usual.

He had spent the whole dinner looking at him, and fidgeting.

 _Everything_ about the elder turned him on.

It turned him on to see him talk, focusing on every single movement of his lips.

It turned him on to study the involuntary movements of his hands, while he couldn’t help but imagining them on himself.

Back to his building then, in the elevator, he had relished the contact with his skin, his breath too damn close to his ear.

He was at his limit.

As soon as they had walked home he had slammed the door, then he had jumped him and had started kissing him.

He had heard him chuckle lightly, seemingly pleased by his boyfriend’s rush, and then he had gotten more serious and had brought his hands under his shirt, starting to undress him quickly.

Once they had both been naked, Hikaru had stopped to look at him for a moment, before smiling almost devilishly.

He hadn't even hoped that Yuya was going to allow him, but he had asked and it had been granted to him, not without a good work of convincing.

He looked at his boyfriend, lying naked in bed, his arms stretched over his head and his wrists tied, and he found him the hottest thing he had ever seen during his whole life.

He wasn’t too close to him.

He had laid down next to him, and from time to time he brushed his chest, his neck, then abruptly going down to his groin, stopping always before reaching the place where his boyfriend really would've wanted his hand.

“Hikaru...” he heard him whisper, his voice hoarse from arousal, whiny enough that the younger was sure he was exasperating him.

Still smiling, he got off the bed.

He got next to him, leaning until his mouth was on his ear.

“I’ll be right back, love.” he whispered, briefly licking his neck and chuckling before leaving the room, leaving him there to complain.

When he got back he saw him writhe in the vain attempt of undoing the knots of the ties binding him to the bed.

He stopped for a moment on the doorframe, enjoying the view, then joined him back on the bed.

Yuya was about to tell him something, but he stopped when his eyes met what was in the younger’s hands.

Hikaru bit his lip, and he almost lost the will to keep going with that game and cut to the chase, when he saw that look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

There was confusion. Fear. And a poorly hidden lust that he _couldn’t_ ignore.

He held the letter opener tight and brushed it over his chest, from the flat side of the blade, looking him tense for the sudden cold.

“What... what do you plan to do, Hikka?” he asked, almost breathless.

The younger didn’t answer.

He straddled him, then leant on his chest, licking and biting, going lower until he met his cock.

He raised his eyes on him, finding him starting, both fascinated and nervous.

“Let me, Yuuyan.” he murmured, and then moved his mouth on him, wrapping his tongue around his tip and lingering there for a few seconds, before resting the letter opener on his hip, this time with the sharp part, and raising his eyes on him again. “Want me to stop?” he asked, lascivious.

Yuya glared.

His face was red, his chest rose and fell at an unsteady pace, and he seemed unable to stop moaning, was it for the contact with him or for that with the blade.

He kept still for a few moments, then he rolled his head back on the pillow and turned it to the side.

“Do as you please.” he said, frustrated, his voice muffled.

Hikaru smiled triumphantly, then he leant over him again and took him wholly in his mouth, his hand pressing harder and carving the skin of his hip.

Yuya screamed, he didn’t know which of the two had triggered it, but he didn’t care.

He kept licking him, his teeth barely grazing him, while his hand moved to his sternum and left another cut there, not too deep.

Takaki seemed delirious.

He tried not to arch his back so that the blade wouldn’t have sunk too deep, and at the same time he pushed his hips forward, pushing deeper down the other’s throat.

Hikaru brought a hand to his hipbone, trying to prevent him from moving too much, then he traced two more cuts on his collarbones, this time a little deeper.

He kept wandering with the blade all over his chest, more and more aroused by the feeling of complete control over him, by the moans turning into screams, by the way he was clenching his eyes, while he rolled his head and pushed his body against him, now completely lost in the feeling of the blade and Hikaru’s mouth on him.

Hikaru stopped the letter opener at a spot on his waist, and got ready.

When he realized he was about to come, he tightened his lips at the base of his cock, sucking harder, and at the same time sinking the blade deep into his skin, a cut far worse than the others; that mix of sensations proved to be too much for Yuya, who came in his mouth screaming loud.

Hikaru kept still for a little while, then he pulled back and straddled him again, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

The view under him astounded him.

He had never looked more beautiful.

His face was twisted, his eyes still closed, the sweat beading his forehead, his breath heavy, and he thought he could almost hear his heart beating.

The blood surfaced from the cuts on his chest, painting it red, and it flowed from the wound on his waist, slowly but constantly.

He leant over him, licking each and every cut, biting those patches of skin still unharmed.

It took Yuya a few more minutes to open his eyes again.

He didn’t say a thing.

He just looked at Hikaru while the younger inspected his body.

When he saw him take the letter opener though, he raised his eyebrows.

“Again?” he asked, unsure.

Hikaru made a half smile, too turned on to actually smile, and without giving him an answer he brushed two fingers over his lips, allusive, until the elder opened his mouth and started to coat them with saliva.

He didn’t linger too much, he couldn’t take it.

A little over a minute and he pulled them back, bringing them between the elder’s legs and starting to slowly pushing them inside of him.

Yuya tensed, but he didn’t complain.

“It’s my turn, I believe.” Hikaru said, while he moved his fingers inside and the blade to his belly-button, pushing with a strength he hadn't used before, focusing on the skin slowly tearing, on the blood that started flowing almost right away.

Yuya made a chocked sound, but he didn’t stop.

There was something fascinating about his boyfriend’s blood.

He liked to see it flow, he liked the way it stained the other’s body, he liked seeing that pain on Yuya’s face, knowing he was its maker and knowing that, all in all, he was liking this game as well.

Or, at least, that’s what he thought.

He kept preparing him, and meanwhile the blade still searched for untouched bits of skin.

He was lost in his own world, in the feeling of the man under him who didn’t seem to have the strength to moan or complain anymore; when he cut down a line from his sternum almost to his groin, without applying too much pressure, he saw him opening his eyes wide and hiss.

“Hikaru!” he scolded him, in what had probably meant to be a yell, but came out as a chocked sound.

The younger seemed to come back to himself.

He glimpsed at him, pulling his fingers out and getting between his legs.

“What is it?” he whispered, while his tongue went to his neck, followed by the letter opener.

Yuya’s breath got quicker.

“S-stop Hikaru.” he almost begged.

Hikaru hesitated for a moment.

Then he sighed, grabbing his leg and bringing it around his hip and pushing inside of him hard, moaning for the sudden feeling of heat around himself, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

He kept still for a few seconds, his eyes closed.

When he opened them again he saw a tear running down Yuya’s face, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel guilty about it.

“Just... just a little bit more.” he said, trying to reassure him.

The elder turned his face so that he wasn’t looking at him anymore, but Hikaru wasn’t concerned.

He started thrusting inside of him, fast, while his mouth went back to his body, on those cuts and that blood, feeling an animal while he did that.

He let the blade fall on the bed, preferring using his nails now, clawing his hip and his leg against himself, feeling his climax closer while he searched for more contact with the other’s skin.

He came inside of him, biting on his neck to muffle a scream and tightening his hands, before collapsing on top of him.

He kept still for the time necessary to recover, to start thinking straight again, to reason about what had just happened.

When he looked, he saw that Yuya was still in the same position as before.

His face turned, a few tears, his eyes empty.

He pulled out without saying a word, untying him.

As soon as he was free the elder got up and limped toward the bathroom.

Hikaru sat up, his legs against his chest, and listened to the sound of the water running.

It took some time, he couldn’t tell how long, before the elder finally got out, a towel wrapped around his hips and the same look on his face.

He got to the closet and took clean clothes, wearing them and getting back to bed.

He laid down without saying a word, his back turned on him.

Hikaru got next to him, close but not enough to touch him.

He thought he had fallen asleep, when he heard him talk.

“You’ve crossed the line, Hikaru.” he said, dead serious.

He bit his lip, daring to rest a hand on his shoulder.

“I know, Yuya. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I... it got out of hands.” he tried to justify himself, aware of how pointless his apologies were.

“I told you to stop and you didn’t.” the other went on, and the younger got close enough to press his chest against his back.

“I know. I’m so sorry Yuya, I really am. I don’t know what to say, I don’t know what to do to...” he was interrupted by a much theatrical sigh.

“We’ll think about it tomorrow. I’m tired now, and I’m sure you are too.” he said, his voice less cold than before.

Hikaru nodded, and didn’t add anything else.

He kept holding on to him, listening to his breath until he heard it become even, and he knew he had fallen asleep.

It was true, he was sorry.

It was true, he didn’t mean to hurt him, but he had gone too far.

And yet, as sorry as he was, before he closed his eyes to sleep he couldn’t help but breathe in deeply.

The smell of Yuya’s blood was still invading the room. He shivered at how fascinated by it he was.

He had discovered a side of himself he ignored, and he was sure he wasn’t going to get rid of it so easily.

He felt more of an animal, but he felt no repulsion toward himself.

He had loved the way it had felt, so much to think it could’ve easily become an addiction for him.

It was a path he shouldn’t have taken, but he didn’t care.

They all had something leading them down the wrong track, at some point. And he was going to go there, following that fascination, that instinct, as destructive as it was.

He finally fell asleep, letting that scent cradle him.


End file.
